


Night of the Messerschmidts

by saint_troll



Series: Jack/Anything that moves... [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Gen, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saint_troll/pseuds/saint_troll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's been in 1941 before... what if he happened upon The Last Centurion and the Pandorica his second time around?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night of the Messerschmidts

The first time he’d been in London during the Blitz, Jack had met Rose and The Doctor. He wondered what 1941 would bring him the second time around. He’d been having the same internal argument with himself for the last decade. Could he? Should he try to rewrite his own history; find a way to tell Rose or The Doctor that he’d survived, in a manner of speaking, the Dalek attack on the satellite? God, how he missed them. He’d give his life. No. He’d give a chance at true death just to see either of them again.

Jesus, the paradox that could cause. And The Doctor was clever, he’d notice he wasn’t the right Jack and it was entirely too likely it would blow up in his face. He couldn’t chance losing them in any aspect of his life forever.

No, instead he’d continue on allowing his younger self to meet Rose Tyler and her mysterious Doctor. The world would keep turning and perhaps one day he’d see them again. It had been foretold, after all. Meanwhile, he’d taken on yet another alias. Another Jack. A little less soldier and a little more public servant this go around. Torchwood had left a bad taste in his mouth.

Truth be told, he was a fireman; an Auxiliary Fire Serviceman to be wholly honest. He’d been serving on the Massey Shaw of the London Fire Brigade Fleet since 36. Recently, he found himself helping more and more at the stations further from water. The memories it evoked in him weren’t pleasant. Under his new alias he’d avoided being called into service by being in a reserved occupation. In some ways, Jack supposed that he’d always known he wouldn’t seek out his younger self. Prophecies, he supposed, held as much truth as time travel.

The scary thing lately was that the raids were increasing. He’d never paid it much mind his first time. But now even unable to die, they scared him. Jack found himself nearly always on duty as alarms sounded more and more frequently. Off duty, he busied himself walking the shadows of the streets watching Big Ben in the moonlight hoping to catch a glimpse of the ship he knew was there. Jack had taken to spending hours near an unmarked warehouse. If asked, he’d never be able to tell you why that specific building. Because the why was a simple as: he had been drawn there.

Most nights, he didn’t encounter a soul. Tonight, however, was different. A looming figure was working furiously at one of the doors. Jack had to investigate. He just had to. The scene that developed before him wouldn’t soon be forgotten. 

A man in fancy dress as a Roman Soldier was... was... attempting to sonic the padlock. No... it couldn’t be. Heart racing, Jack broke into a sprint. “Doctor!” he yelled. The Roman turned towards him with wide eyes. Well, he didn’t look like The Doctor. Skidding to a stop in front of the other man, Jack gripped his shoulder. Eyes seeking out some familiarity, his voice was a hoarse whisper when he spoke. “Is it... is it you?”

The Roman blinked furiously. “Who are you? How do you know The Doctor? Is he here?”

So, not The Doctor but he knew him. Oh, this was fantastic! Jack opened his mouth to speak but found himself momentarily at a loss how to explain. Joy was building up inside him. The Doctor and Rose! “I travelled with him once. I’m Jack Ha... Jack.” It was difficult adapting to going by a name that was even less his own.

The Roman’s mouth curved into a small albeit shy smile at the introduction. “Us, too.” His attention returned to the lock.

“What are you doing?” His usual MO would have been to flirt his way into at least a minimal amount of trust before asking the big questions. Tonight his thoughts were so busy with The Doctor that it had scarcely occurred to him no matter how pretty The Roman looked.

“My duty.”

Jack rolled his eyes. Yes, yes. “To Queen and Country...”

“To Amy.”

Amy? Jack blinked. Rose. Where was Rose? “Who?”

The Roman glanced up from his work on the lock. “You’re from before. Or after. Aren’t you?”

That. That, Jack had no idea how to respond to. Before what, after when? He knew enough about The Doctor to know that he and Rose hadn’t been the first to travel with him. About to ask for clarification; he’d completely forgotten during this chance encounter that he and the Roman were standing dead center of the London Blitz. It was then that the Messerschmidts streaked across the sky.

The Roman immediately went to work sonicing the lock open. With a screwdriver, Jack thought merrily. About a half mile away the planes released their bombs. The ground trembled as the doors to the warehouse were finally released from their chain and padlock.

The strikes were getting closer and closer and the warning alarms had sounded. His boss was going to have Jack’s ass for failing to show up. And not in the good way. “What do you need me to do?” He asked The Roman.

“See that?” He pointed towards a large stone cube. “We need to get it out of here.”

Dumbfounded, Jack stared at it. There was no way that even with both of them pushing, pulling, whatever that they’d be able to move it. It was massive. “How?” He turned and could only gape as The Roman took hold of the tarps secured around the cube and began dragging it as if it was some ruck sack slung over his shoulders. “What?”

“I’ll explain later, just clear the way.”

Jack looked over form of The Roman looking for any signs that he wasn’t human. He didn’t find any. Aside from the fact that he was dragging an impossibly huge amount of weight with little struggle. Opening the cover of his vortex manipulator, Jack found himself more confused and quite a bit more worried. “You’re an Auton.” The Roman paused briefly, if only to verify whether or not Jack was going to cause him any trouble. “...you don’t look like one.”

“It’s a long story, please, I need to get by.”

“Is this Amy?” The guy was plastic, it wasn’t that far fetched to assume that Amy was stone. Following his instincts, Jack jogged ahead and made sure the doors were open wide enough for the cube to be pulled through. The bombs were dropping closer now. “C’mon!” He yelled out.

Once he was within earshot, The Roman met Jack’s eyes and replied sadly. “Amy’s inside.”

His gaze fell back to the stone cube. Bits and pieces of old legends began to surface in his memory. “Pandora’s Box.” Jack didn’t have to ask, he suddenly just knew. And so, the legends were true! The Roman answered with a curt nod and continued his unrelenting march forward with it in tow. None of this made any sense. Why would The Doctor align himself with an Auton? From the stories Rose had told him, the Nestene Consciousness had nearly killed her, Mickey, and The Doctor when they’d first met. Again, he couldn’t explain it but somehow he just knew he should trust The Roman. Auton or not.

It took them half the night. The entire city seemed like it was on fire. Behind them the warehouse had been struck and was nothing but ashes and flame.

“Thank you.” 

Jack leaned back against the stone cube breathless and aching. “You’re welcome.” He was never going to get his AFS uniform clean after this. He missed his trenchcoat. Chuckling quietly, he motioned towards the cube behind them. “... you’re in love with her. Amy. Right? That’s why The Doctor spared you.”

The Roman’s only response was a tight press of his lips.

Either he was right on the money or completely off base. “You said you’d explain.”

“I have protect her until The Doctor can save her.”

“How long have you been protecting her?”

“Over 1900 years.”

Oh. Jack frowned at this information. The Doctor would never just forget someone like that. Yes. Yes, he would. A deep sadness filled Jack. All previous joy that had built up inside of him ebbed out like a dying flame. Without speaking, he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the Roman. “I’m so sorry.”

Much to his surprise, The Roman returned the hug. His grip was shy at first then suddenly it felt as if the Auton was never going to let him go. “When you see him, The Doctor, you can’t tell him about any of this.”

Not since the late 1890s had he spoken to anyone that had even heard of The Doctor let alone spoke of them reuniting. Dare he let such hope blossom again? “You either, eh?”

The Roman nodded curtly again and stepped back. “Thanks again.” He looked up towards the smoky skies. “You should probably check in with your family and friends.”

“I probably should...” Jack agreed quietly. And thus ended his encounter with the mysterious Auton ally of The Doctor. He embraced The Roman once more and headed towards the waterfront. The night hadn’t ended how he’d hoped but there was now a light that he couldn’t help but head towards.


End file.
